So Sweet
by Akirawr
Summary: Add Inuyasha, a two faced waiter, Sesshomaru, cold as ever and Naraku, a quiet waiter together with an overly confused Kagome in a cafe. Let's just say, spills and confessions! Full sum in story- Inu/Sess/Nar/Kag
1. Milk Chocolate

**An Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**So Sweet**

_**Sesshomaru/Naraku/Inuyasha/Kagome Higurashi**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Inuyasha Characters!! **

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! This is a new Inuyasha story. I believe that you guys have probably read it so yea. I will put up the next chapter quickly so that I am not bombarded during my exam period.**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a girl who is finding a job. Inuyasha is a two faced waiter in 'So Sweet' café, a jerk sometimes, a softie at other times. Naraku is also a waiter in the café, only, he hardly talks. Sesshomaru is also a waiter but he has the habit of having tea breaks anytime he wants. When Kagome lands the position of the first ever waitress in the café, she turns the tables in the café, from peaceful to chaotic and bursting with love confessions. But in the end, will it be Naraku, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru who will claim her heart? **

**...Main Casts...**

_**Inuyasha InuTaisho- 25 years old (Hanyou)**_

_**Kagome Higurashi- 23 years old (Ningen)**_

_**Miroku Houshi- 25 years old (Ningen)**_

_**Sango Hiroaki- 23 years old (Ningen)**_

_**Kohaku Hiroaki- 18 years old (Ningen)**_

_**Shippou Kitsune- 15 years old (Youkai) **_

_**Sesshomaru InuTaisho- 30 years old (Youkai)**_

_**Hiroku InuTaisho- 50 years old (Youkai)**_

_**Izayoi InuTaisho- 45 years old (Ningen)**_

_**Naraku Hayabusa- 25 years old (Hanyou)**_

_**Kikyou Higurashi- 29 years old (Ningen) **_

_**Kouga Oogami-26 years old (Youkai)**_

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 1—**

**--Milk Chocolate—**

A woman sighed triumphantly as she placed the last box of belongings into her two room apartment. She stood up and wiped away the perspiration gathered at her forehead and brow. Her stormy grey eyes scanned the room with a slight gleam of happiness in it. The apartment was rather large and really spacious. The front door of the apartment was a glass door. It has white gates in front and a white wooden door behind the glass one. Behind the door was a door mat which was brown in colour with a 'Welcome' written on it. The floor was covered with self adhesive wooden tiles which had horizontal and vertical lines on them in different shades. The walls of the apartment were a vibrant orange. There was a small step about 50 centimetres from the door and it lead to a living room. The floor was of the same material. There was a two seat couch placed against the wall. It was cream in colour and facing it was a 28 inch LCD television mounted on the wall. There was a small glass coffee table placed in the middle of the two. Underneath the table was a circular cream mat. Also, there was a large glass window at the wall beside the couch. There was a built in kitchen at the living room, divided only by a counter-like window. There was the sink on the counter and a relatively large fridge at the side of the kitchen. A stove sat alone at the other side with pots and pans hung beside it. There was a small table with a chair in the middle of the rather small kitchen. There was a phone hung at the side of the counter-like window.

At the living room, there was a door which leads to her bedroom. Also there was a phone placed at the side of the door. The bedroom was a complete mess as compared to the living room. The bed still had its plastic wrap on it. The walls were a vibrant yellow and a window was on the other wall. Boxes of things were piled at one side and a closet stood happily at the foot of the head. The onyx haired woman walked towards the room and sighed. In her hand was the last box and she placed it hastily at the pile. She then let out another large sigh. Her hair was in a messy bun with tendrils at the side of her head. She looked at the pile with her stormy grey eyes once more and groaned. She then started to sort out her belongings. After putting up the last frame on the wall, the woman grinned largely and stacked up the empty boxes.

The plastic covering the bed was taken off and the floor was no longer littered with boxes. Pictures and pictures of her and her family filled the walls. A small desk was visible underneath the rectangular glass window. Teddy bears and other plush toys were arranged beautifully on the white mattress of the bed. Light cream curtains were hung on the windows. The woman jumped when a loud 'Brrinnggg' resounded through the apartment. The woman walked briskly out of her room and placed the boxes on the doorway while grabbing the phone at the side of the door.

"Moshi Moshi?" The woman asked into the phone as she leaned against the wall, fingers twirling at the phone cord.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan!!!!" A hyper voice was heard at the other end. A grin broke onto the woman's, Kagome Higurashi, face. She clutched the phone receiver closer as excitement flash in her eyes.

"Sango-chan, it's been ages since you called! How have you been?" Kagome asked, her voice tinted with childish excitement and anticipation. The woman on the other end, Sango Hiroaki, merely giggled into her ears.

"I am fine Kagome-chan. Say, why don't we meet at 'So Sweet'? I heard you are moving to Kyoto and your apartment is near to it," Sango suggested. Kagome looked at the clock which hung innocently above her television. It was barely noon.

"Alright then, Sango-chan. I will meet you at 'So Sweet' in 10 minutes?" Kagome asked as she stopped twirling the phone cords. A light laugh reached her ears as Sango laughed.

"Alright! Meet you there soon, Kagome-chan," Sango said before hanging up. Kagome placed the receiver down and smiled to herself. She carried the boxes and went to throw it out.

**X.X.X**

Kagome grumbled as she fumbled with the front keys. She was 15 minutes late because her mother had called earlier and kept her on the phone for ages. She barely had enough time to bathe and change. She was wearing a pink sleeveless top with a white cardigan over it. She was also wearing a frilly white skirt which reached her knee cap. Also, white sandals adorned her feet. After locking the door, Kagome walked briskly to the elevator. Sango must be waiting for her for so long. Luckily for her, 'So Sweet' was at the other side of the road, so it would not take her that much time to reached the shop. The second the elevator reached the first floor, Kagome burst out of the apartment area and stopped near the road. She looked to her left and right carefully. When she saw that the coast was clear, she crossed the road to the other side where a large pink café sat. The small building was light pink with a bright green roof. There was a front patio with white chairs and tables. People occupied almost all of the seats. The building had a large display window, displaying a wide variety of cakes. However those on display are made out of plastic. The real thing is inside the café itself. Kagome noticed a woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes waving at her. The woman's hair was tied into a high ponytail. She wore a white collared top. The top two buttons were not done and a loose tie sat on her chest. She wore a black checkered plaid skirt which reached her knees when she was sitting down. She was wearing a black high cut shoe. On the right shoe, bright orange shoelaces decorated it while on the left, bright green shoelaces decorated it. A huge smile was plastered onto her face.

A smile crept its way onto Kagome's face as she walked briskly towards the woman. The woman stood up from her seat and hugged Kagome when she came near. Kagome hugged her back as enthusiastically.

"Sango-chan, it has been ages since I've seen you!! You've grown so beautiful!" Kagome said as she broke the embrace. Kagome looked at the woman, Sango, fully. She was much more beautiful than Kagome herself. Sango merely blushed lightly and laughed as if it was a joke. The two women sat down and started chatting. They started talking about past events and current events as well. Kagome then looked at Sango seriously.

"Hey Sango-chan, do you know where I can get a job? I need to support myself now that I am not living with my family," Kagome said. Sango pondered on the question for a while, dark brown eyes scanning their surroundings when it landed on the flyer pasted hastily beside the café doors. Sango smiled bashfully at Kagome while pointing to the flyer.

"You can get a job here. They are looking for waiter/waitresses to help out in the café," Sango stated, smiling at Kagome. Kagome thought over it for a while and decided that she might as well apply for the job since she was really free and have no other job findings. Kagome then nodded at Sango and smiled cheekily. She hoped that her work there won't be so tiring and besides…

"Kikyou-neesan would definitely hire me,"

**-X-**

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Have you heard? A new waiter is coming to the café," a silver haired man said as he swept the floor. His hair was reaching his waist and it was a beautiful shade of silver. His eyes were amber and filled with weariness as he continued to sweep the floor. He had a pair of silver dog ears on his head, showing that he was a Hanyou. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a black vest tux over it. He had a tie around his neck and black pants adorned his long legs. Black, shiny shoes were on his feet. There was another man sitting on a table in the café. His hair was silver but much longer than the other man's hair. His eyes were more serious yet calm amber as he continued to sip his tea. He was wearing the same outfit as the Hanyou. However his ears were pointed and two magenta stripes were visible on his cheeks. He was a full blooded Youkai as compared to the Hanyou. The Youkai, Sesshomaru InuTaisho, merely nodded as he looked out of the café window.

"It is not a waiter, Inuyasha, but a waitress. A female is coming to the café for work," Sesshomaru said as he looked at their boss outside, talking to someone who was blocked by her back. The Hanyou, Inuyasha, stopped sweeping and looked at Sesshomaru, disbelieving.

"That can't be possible! There have never been any female workers here," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru glared at him while sipping his tea.

"I can smell her scent from here even with the smell of these cakes half blocking it," Sesshomaru stated as he placed his teacup onto the table. Inuyasha merely scoffed and averted his gaze at the other waiter in the café. The other waiter had long, wavy black hair which tumbled down his back. It reached his waist and looked really unkempt. His eyes were maroon and were only looking at the table he was wiping. He was wearing the same outfit as the other two waiters and seemed undisturbed by the other two's conversation.

"Hey Naraku! You think the new worker is a female?!" Inuyasha shouted at him. The other Hanyou, Naraku Hayabusa, merely stopped working and turned to look at them. Emotionless maroon eyes clashed with impatient amber eyes. Without saying a word, Naraku turned back and continued his wiping. Inuyasha merely let out a sigh of defeat and continued to sweep. The door of the café opened, a light jingle filled the room. Inuyasha stopped his sweeping and looked up. Sesshomaru placed his teacup down and looked at the door. Naraku stopped wiping the table and turned to look at the door.

There on the doorway was a woman. Her hair was dark brown and it reached her bottom. She had very serious dark grey eyes and a frown on her face. She wore a grey business suit and black cot shoes on her feet. She looked really fierce for a woman her age.

"Miss Kikyou Higurashi," the two waiters muttered. Naraku merely bowed in acknowledgement. The woman, Kikyou, merely waved her hand to stop the act of respect.

"I have brought a new waitress for the café. She is my little sister so the three of you better take care of her and show her how to serve the guest. Today is a day off for the café so I expect all three of you to help her out with familiarizing with her new surroundings," Kikyou said, her voice harsh and cold. The three of them nodded. Kikyou then stepped to her side to reveal the new waitress.

The new waitress has long onyx hair which only touched her mid back. It was hastily tied into a messy bun, leaving tendrils at the side of her head. Her eyes were a stormy grey in colour filled with excitement and were slightly nervous. She was wearing an outfit which none of the waiters thought was the café waitress outfit. It was a top with long sleeves and a waitress skirt. The top was black with white bows as buttons. The sleeves had a stripe of white from the shoulder all the way to the wrist. The skirt was plain black with a small belt on it. At the side of her waist was a small teddy bear which added to the cuteness of the outfit. The skirt only reached her mid thigh, showing off the woman's long legs. She wore a pair of black high heels. On her neck, there was a bow tied around it. She looked really cute for a waitress.

Inuyasha blinked when he saw the new waitress. He looked from the waitress to Kikyou. They looked really similar to one another. Kikyou then cleared her throat and smiled softly at the waitress.

"They are Inuyasha InuTaisho, Sesshomaru InuTaisho and Naraku Hayabusa. Inuyasha is the Hanyou while Sesshomaru is the Youkai. Naraku is the silent Hanyou there. And guys, she is the new waitress and her name is…" Kikyou trailed off looking at the woman who smiled brightly at the other waiters.

"Kagome Higurashi," the woman said. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Naraku merely blinked at her. The woman, Kagome Higurashi, felt weird under their gaze and looked down, fiddling with her thumbs. Kikyou then patted Kagome's head and smiled softly at her.

"I am going now… Let them show you the ropes around here," Kikyou said before walking out of the shop. Almost instantly after Kikyou went, the three waiters went back to work. Naraku was back to wiping the table, Sesshomaru was back to sipping his tea and Inuyasha was back to sweeping the floor. Kagome blinked, astonished at the sudden change in behaviour. They looked busy to even bother telling her what to do. Kagome walked towards the counter where a glass shelf sat nicely beside it. She liked how the place was decorated. Her sister's taste is very good. Nobody was not caring on whatever she was doing. Kagome trailed her hand on the counter softy, feeling the smooth wood. Her finger got cut by the edge of the counter and Kagome suppressed a shriek of pain. But the scent of blood did not go unnoticed by the Hanyous and Youkai present. Sesshomaru looked up from his teacup and stared at her sucking her finger. Inuyasha stopped sweeping and looked at her, nose twitching while Naraku stopped wiping the table. Nobody made any move as Kagome sucked her finger, whining softly.

Naraku then placed the cloth he was using to wipe the table down and walked towards Kagome. Kagome did not notice as she was still tending to her wound. Naraku then grab her wrist and pulled the finger out of her lips and placed in into his instead. Kagome looked at him weirdly as she felt his tongue licking her wound. The other two demons blinked at them. It was really rare to see Naraku interacting with someone. Naraku then pulled the finger out of his lips. Kagome placed her hand back to her side as Naraku looked into her eyes with his ruby red eyes. He then smiled bashfully at her causing Inuyasha to somehow lose his balance and fall to the floor. Sesshomaru's mouth was agape as tea started dripping from his tilted teacup. Kagome was not aware of the two brothers' reaction as she had her gaze fixed on the man in front of her.

"Come on, Higurashi-san! I will help you get used to things here!" Naraku said cheerfully, the smile on his face unwavering.

**-X-**

**End of Chapter 1**

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**Hey! I decided to place this back up. I finally came up with an awesome plot for it so yea! Have fun with this. **

**And oh yea, please tell me which pairing should I do… Thank you**

**Wishing Everyone a Happy Halloween!--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	2. White Chocolate

**An Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**So Sweet**

_**Sesshomaru/Naraku/Inuyasha/Kagome Higurashi**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Inuyasha Characters!! **

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! **

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a girl who is finding a job. Inuyasha is a two faced waiter in 'So Sweet' café, a jerk sometimes, a softie at other times. Naraku is also a waiter in the café, only, he hardly talks. Sesshomaru is also a waiter but he has the habit of having tea breaks anytime he wants. When Kagome lands the position of the first ever waitress in the café, she turns the tables in the café, from peaceful to chaotic and bursting with love confessions. But in the end, will it be Naraku, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru who will claim her heart? **

**...Main Casts...**

_**Inuyasha InuTaisho- 25 years old (Hanyou)**_

_**Kagome Higurashi- 23 years old (Ningen)**_

_**Miroku Houshi- 25 years old (Ningen)**_

_**Sango Hiroaki- 23 years old (Ningen)**_

_**Kohaku Hiroaki- 18 years old (Ningen)**_

_**Shippou Kitsune- 15 years old (Youkai) **_

_**Sesshomaru InuTaisho- 30 years old (Youkai)**_

_**Hiroku InuTaisho- 50 years old (Youkai)**_

_**Izayoi InuTaisho- 45 years old (Ningen)**_

_**Naraku Hayabusa- 25 years old (Hanyou)**_

_**Kikyou Higurashi- 29 years old (Ningen) **_

_**Kouga Oogami-26 years old (Youkai)**_

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 2—**

**--White Chocolate—**

"Come on, Higurashi-san! I will help you get used to things here!" Naraku said cheerfully, the smile on his face unwavering.

Kagome smiled back at him. She was grateful that someone was kind enough to help her on her first day. Inuyasha let out a loud groan which finally attracted Kagome's attention. She looked at him and blinked, confused as to why he was sitting on the floor.

"InuTaisho-san… Why are you sitting on the floor? I thought you were sweeping the floor?" Kagome asked innocently as she offered him her hand. Inuyasha merely scowled up at her and stood up immediately, mumbling something about unexpected reactions. Kagome shrugged it off and avert her attention back to Naraku. Sesshomaru, who just realized that the tea was now dripping down the table and onto his lap, yelped when the scalding liquid burned his thighs. Everyone stared at him. Sesshomaru restrained himself from screaming a line of curses and stood up. He placed the teacup on the table calmly and walked towards the back room. The only thing which shows that he was not calm at all was the fact that he was twitching. Kagome could not help but sweat drop. It seems that she had stepped into a comic scene. Inuyasha went back to sweeping, glancing at Naraku once in a while. The smile on his face was still there, directed at Kagome.

"Come on, Higurashi-san, we'll start with how big the slices of cake should be," Naraku said, slowly grabbing her wrist. Kagome let him softly drag her behind the counter. He then walked towards the display fridge where lots of cake sat innocently in it. He then took out one round cake out of the fridge and placed in on the top. It was a chocolate cake with chocolate fudge swirling on the top. The cake had chocolate flake all around the circumference of the cake. Naraku smiled at Kagome as he fetched a small cake knife and cake server. The cake knife and server was made out of stainless steel which shone under the lighting.

"Okay… This is the Pure Addiction Chocolate cake. This is one of the most popular cakes sold here. To cut a slice, you first have to place all your fingers together like so and hover it above the cake. The cake slice should be that big," Naraku said as he showed her how to cut the cake. Kagome looked at how he cut in fascination. For someone who looked really scary he was really gentle in cutting the cake. Sesshomaru then came out of the back room, bringing a plain sponge cake with him. He placed it on the counter and walked back to his table. Kagome looked at him briefly. He had that face which was expressionless yet slightly tinted with annoyance. Naraku then changed the knife to the server and slowly brought the cake slice to a plate he had prepared. He then smiled at Kagome who smiled back.

Inuyasha had a small vein throbbing on his forehead. This can't be happening! Naraku was smiling to someone and even interacting with her. Naraku had never uttered a word to him nor Sesshomaru. What made the girl so special that he was giving her the special treatment of having a two sided conversation with him? He then looked down and continued sweeping. He had been sweeping on the same spot for the past five minutes. It was already so clean yet he was still sweeping there as it was the only spot where he can watch them without being noticed. He then looked at Kagome. She really did resemble a lot like her sister only that she looked much younger than Kikyou. She was obviously much more captivating that Kikyou with her stormy grey eyes and really brilliant smile.

He was not bothering her as he did not want Sesshomaru to think that he was attracted to the girl. Kagome then suddenly looked up and her grey eyes clashed with his amber eyes. She had caught him staring at her! Inuyasha wanted to avert his gaze back to the floor but he couldn't. It was as if her eyes had locked his in place. Kagome then smiled at him and gave her attention back to Naraku who was now repeating the cutting process on the sponge cake. Naraku was still the best in cutting the cakes. That's why he always gets the counter. Inuyasha was the balanced waiter on skates. Yes, they use skates in the café. The café was too big for them to run here and there so Kikyou suggested skates. Only Inuyasha can balance two trays in his hands, filled with tea and cakes, without spilling a single drop. Sesshomaru on the other hand took the orders.

He sits in a small booth which was specially located so he could hear conversations from outside and inside of the café. The booth was attached to the wall beside the door with a small window outside to hear the people sitting outside and a small window inside so he could hear the people inside. Then the customers only needed to say out their final order while raising their hands. Sesshomaru would probably already pick the order up and told Inuyasha.

Kagome then tried her hands on cutting the cake. Naraku looked over her shoulder with an anticipating look. He then looked up and caught Inuyasha staring at Kagome. His eyes then clashed with him, red clashing amber. Inuyasha visibly gulped at the cold glare Naraku was giving him. This was the first time Naraku had ever reacted to him except for emotionless gazing at his way as he asked a question. However it was one of the reactions he did not like. A glare. Kagome was oblivious to the suddenly tense atmosphere around her as she continued to cut the cake into neat slices. She then gave a shriek of joy after finishing her job. Naraku then looked over her shoulder and to the slices she had cut. His eyes turned wide in shock.

"You are a fast learner, Higurashi-san! You are really good at cutting the cake!" Naraku exclaimed, his voice tinted with joy and praise. Inuyasha decided to butt in and look at how well she did. Sesshomaru too decided to do so as it was rare to get a reply from Naraku, let alone get a compliment. When the two of them reached the counter, their eyes went wide too. The slices Kagome cut were really neat and perfect. It was as good as Naraku, maybe even better. She looked really inexperienced outside but she was going to be such a huge help to Naraku. It was impossible for him to cut cakes as fast to satisfy the tons of people who had came during the evenings. Inuyasha then stared boredly at the cake and looked up at Kagome.

"Well, since you are already so good at the area, why don't you try another area, Miss Higurashi? Maybe the area of my 'expertise' which is serving on skates," Inuyasha suggested as his eyes bored into hers. Kagome pondered on it for a while and nodded. Naraku was now glaring at Inuyasha full blast. Somehow Inuyasha felt accomplished in having to snatch Kagome right under Naraku's nose. Kagome then slipped out from in between the counter and Naraku's body and walked towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha then walked towards the back room and took out two pairs of skates. Both of them are black and red in colour. Inuyasha then tossed one pair to Kagome and strapped on his.

"Hey Naraku, fill four plates with teacups filled with tea and cakes," Inuyasha said. Naraku did not reply but he went on to prepare it. Soon enough four trays were filled with 2 teacups filled with tea and 2 sponge cakes which Kagome cut each. Kagome had successfully strapped on her skates and had to use the counter as support as she stood up. Inuyasha then grabbed one tray on each hand and smirked at Kagome.

"Do this first," Inuyasha said as he zoomed off. He manoeuvred through the tables and chairs, doing several spins here and there and placed the tray on one of the table at the back. Kagome's eyes widened. There was not a single spill of tea and the cakes did not even budge. Kagome then gulped and took a deep breath. She then grabbed the two trays on the counter and looked at the rather large building. Naraku reached out and patted Kagome's head.

"Good Luck. Neither me nor Sesshomaru managed to do that without spilling the tea or dropping the cake," Naraku said as he smiled softly. Kagome nodded stiffly. Inuyasha smirked smugly. There was no way she could do it. Kagome saw the smug smirk on Inuyasha face and felt the urge to take an eraser and erase it away. Thus she summoned her inner child which loved to skate. With the glimmer of childishness in her eyes, she zoomed off. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as Kagome easily pulled off the stunts he did and pull off all the manoeuvres he did. However he was not the only one shocked. Sesshomaru was once more staring at her and so was Naraku. Was this girl really that good? Kagome then placed the tray beside Inuyasha's and smiled bashfully at him. She did not spill anything and did not even drop the cake. Inuyasha's smirk vanished. Sesshomaru then coughed to gain Kagome's attention. Kagome looked at him in question.

"I doubt you have demon ears so you probably couldn't do what I do," Sesshomaru stated. His voice tinted with boredom. Kagome glared at him. She did not like him already. Thus Sesshomaru brought her to his booth and he went to seat at the far end of the room. Kagome was confused. Naraku then smiled at her form behind the counter.

"All you need to do is hear Sesshomaru's order and shout it back to him so he knows that you heard him," Naraku said. Kagome just nodded and looked out of the window. She heard Sesshomaru's voice from the distance.

"One Pure Addiction Chocolate Cake slice and Double Chocolate Frappe with extra whipped cream," Kagome shouted. She then noticed the look of shock on Sesshomaru's face. He merely nodded, showing that she was right. His mouth then moved once more and Kagome found out he was whispering

Glaring at him full blast she shouted, "2 Mango Blast Ice Cream Cake slices and 2 Caramel frappes with Crunchy Nutz Deluxe Cookies crumbs!" Sesshomaru was shocked. He was whispering yet she managed to hear him. This girl was really something, He already liked her. Kagome then looked at the large watch shaped like a cake on the wall. It was only half past two and they had practically taught her everything she has to learn there. Inuyasha then brought back the trays to the counter and leaned against it. He then placed his chin on his hand as he pondered on what to do next. Kagome stood up from the seat and walked towards the counter as well. She leaned on it as well but instead of pondering, she looked over at Inuyasha.

She was pretty amazed at how openly they used their inhuman powers. She would never ever dare to tell anyone that she was more than just a human. She was a miko, a fully trained and pure bred one. Kagome then saw Inuyasha's ears twitching as he pondered. Curious, Kagome slowly reached out for the appendage, stopping about 2 inches away from it. She then decided that he would get angry at her for touching them without consent and pulled her hand back. Inuyasha then looked at her from the sides of his eyes. He was pretty sure the girl was going ahead and touch his ears, but seeing the look of consideration in her eyes, she probably had thought of how he would feel first. He sighed.

"If you want to touch them, go ahead," Inuyasha said, his voice filled with boredom. Naraku whom was behind the counter was looking at the scene as if it was nothing. However, it was the first time that Inuyasha actually offered someone the chance to touch his fuzzy ears. Even Sesshomaru, who had went back to his table which had his tea, looked up at him in surprise. Kagome looked at him, making sure that he meant it and squealed softly. She then reached out again and slowly took one of the triangular ears in her index finger and thumb.

She was pretty amazed at how soft it really was. She then started to rub it. Inuyasha's eyes widened. It felt really good. He then closed his eyes to shut away what he was feeling. He could do that but he did not manage to contain the purr which started to flow form his lips. Kagome twitched in shock at the sound and stopped rubbing his ears. She had enough of it for now. She then pulled away, getting a small whine from Inuyasha. She then sighed and stretched her arms over her head. She was getting bored, really bored. Inuyasha then thought of the best thing to do.

"Let's do a small scenario! We can get Miss Higurashi here more used to things around here by putting in a small scenario," Inuyasha suggested out loud. The other two thought on the suggestion. It sounds like a great idea. Naraku nodded his head in agreement while Sesshomaru gave a small nod and stood up.

"That is still the smartest thing you have said for the past 50 years," Sesshomaru stated as he walked towards the end of the café. A vein throbbed on Inuyasha's forehead as he glared at his brother's back. Sesshomaru was either not affected or he was ignoring his glare, he was not sure but he was pretty sure that it was the second one. Naraku went outside and sat on the last table outside. Now there was only Inuyasha left to find a seat. He then turned to look at Kagome, her name resting on his lips but a glare from Kagome stopped him. What?! Was he against the idea of a small scenario?

"Why are you calling me Miss Higurashi? Can't you just call me Kagome? Ka-Go-Me!" Kagome said, her voice tinted with annoyance. A small chuckle flowed from the back of the room. Inuyasha merely sighed in exasperation.

"Okay then, Ka-Go-Me, pretend that I fell sick, Sesshomaru finally found a girlfriend and is having a date and Naraku is pretty much having a hangover. So none of us could come today and you are the only one. We are going to act as the customers in the café. You are only given 5 minutes to get the orders to each of the customers. If you are late, you have to do punishment. Also, Sesshomaru, me and Naraku will do whatever it takes to make you late. And if you managed to do everything on time, we get punished. Sounds fair?" Inuyasha asked, after a brief explanation. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha then decided to take up the table in the dead centre of the café. Kagome stood calmly behind the counter. Sesshomaru then noticed that the door was closed. It had to be closed due to the air-conditioning.

Kagome then saw Naraku raised up his hand while moving his lips. Kagome then dished out a tray form the back shelf and placed it on the table. She then gently took out a round white cake and placed it gingerly on the counter. The cake had white cream all over it and it had two heart shaped sweets near the end. Also there were some chocolate pieces attached near it. Kagome then measured the size of the slice and cut it. She managed to place the cake onto the plate on the tray and putting the cake back into the fridge in 3 minutes flat. She then turned and started to put in some ingredients in. There was a small ingredient list attached to the table, showing what is needed to make what. She added in some chocolate, espresso, Oreo cookies, milk, frappease and ice. She blended them as she fetched a sundae glass. She heard Sesshomaru saying out his order. Kagome quickly threw in some Oreo cookie crumbs into the glass after squirting in some chocolate but it was not messy. She then switched on another blender and placed in some white chocolate sauce, espresso, caramel syrup, frappease, milk and ice into it.

She poured the drink into the cup and squirted whipped cream onto the cup using on hand and drizzling chocolate sauce with the other hand. She then put in a swirly wafer straw into the whipped creamed and went back to her tray and placed it onto the tray. She quickly grabbed the tray and zoomed out of the café and towards Naraku. She managed to do that in 4 minutes 13 seconds. She then shot him a small smile, said an 'Enjoy' and zoomed back in right when the blender beeper went off. Kagome then heard Inuyasha's order and sweat dropped. That was obviously one obstacle. She then watched the used blender while fetching three sundae glasses. She poured in some caramel sauce into one of them using one hand and with her other hand, poured in some chocolate sauce into the other two cups. She then added in the same ingredients but twice the quantity used for Naraku's frappe into the washed blender and left there to blend. She then poured Sesshomaru's finished drink into one of the cups and added the whipped cream and a drizzle of caramel. She then brought it to the counter and took out two cakes at once.

One was a tiramisu cake while the other was Oreomisu. The tiramisu was a small round cake with coffee cream on top. It had nothing but a small strawberry on it. The Oreomisu on the other hand was a small, round white cake with chocolate rice sprinkled onto the base of the cake. There was Oreo cookies outlining the cake on the top and some chocolate rice in the middle. She then estimated the slice and cut both the cakes at once, the tiramisu being cut in her right hand and the Oreomisu cut using her left hand. Her cutting was still as perfect and the sizes were the same. She fetched two trays and two plates from the shelves and placed the plates on the trays. She then put the cakes on each plate. She placed the Creamy Caramel Frappe together with the Tiramisu and zoomed towards Sesshomaru. She placed the tray on Sesshomaru's table and completed his order in 4 minute 54 seconds after he yelled out his order. Kagome then zoomed back to the blender right when it beeped. She then poured out the contents into the two remaining cups. She then squirted the whipped cream onto the cups while drizzling the chocolate sauce at the same time. She placed the two cups on the tray, beside the Oreomisu and brought everything to Inuyasha. She finished his orders in a grand total of 4 minutes 59 seconds. Kagome then heard a mutter form outside and went back to the counter to fetch a small glass. She then filled it with plain water and grabbed a small round tray. She then slowly zoomed towards Naraku and placed the cup on the table. Just when she was about to go, Naraku grabbed her hand.

Kagome looked at him in confusion. With the playful twinkle in his eyes, showing that it was merely acting, he looked up at her. The twinkle did not go unnoticed by Kagome.

"You look lovely today, Miss Waitress. Would you fancy ditching your work today and going on a date with me?" Naraku asked his voice serious but tinted with playfulness.

Kagome's eyes widened.

**-X-**

**End of Chapter 2**

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**Chapter 2 is finally up! Well I wanted the first day to drag on so yea… You guys have to review to find out her reaction. Kagome is pretty something isn't she? Doing all that in 15 minutes. Okay then, please review and I will give you Chapter 3. **

**And oh yea, please tell me which pairing should I do… Thank you**

**Have a Sweet day--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


End file.
